


Deseo

by Nakuru



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para otorgar un deseo es necesario esperar por el momento adecuado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo

La sensación de que Watanuki está esperando _algo_ de él siempre está ahí.

No es algo simple, que pueda expresarse plenamente con palabras, aunque algunas veces pareciera que Watanuki deseara que lo fuera.

Pero no lo es. Por eso Doumeki no dice nada. Enfrenta sus miradas, esperando una señal que indique si es o no el momento para ello.

Las interrupciones dicen suficiente. _Todavía no._

Sólo le queda aguardar con los bien ojos abiertos -tal como lo hace con lo que la bruja dejó con él- para notar el cuándo, no dejarlo pasar y evitar así la conclusión menos deseada.


End file.
